deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Maka Albarn vs. Ruby Rose/@comment-16678991-20171015021924
Thank you for giving Maka the win. I'm still salty about that fight. There are major issues with the calculations for that damn Cartoon Fight Club battle, and here's why. One, they calculated Ruby's speed as a continuous speed, rather than what it was, a short burst of speed, saying she is faster than Maka, when in reality, she probably normally moves slower than Maka. Besides, speed isn't invincible, she was outpaced by Tyrian, Mercury, and even the white fang without her weapon. Two, they calculated Maka based on her battle with Free, which was before she achieved her current strength. The strength when she battled free vs during the Kishin fight was dramatically different. Here's proof, during Free and Death's battle with Mosquito, free immediately lost to Mosquito's 400 year ago form, who was then matched with Death's one line of Sanzu. That form was then nearly instantly killed by Noah's monster. Maka, Death, and Black Star then took out Noah's strongest monsters, once again, before the end of the series when they were at their best. Assuming that Noah's monster he used on Mosquito, which is never clear how powerful, is as about half the strength as his best, we can assume Maka is several times as powerful as Free. Three, durability is a very hard to figure out, since none of them really take or dish normal attacks, but assuming the calculations are correct, what Ruby can dish are very inaccurate. If you only read one part of this entire complaint, read this one. First of all, they're using Ruby's silver eyes, which a very unpredictable aspect, as her weapon. This alone is bad fighting, since we don't understand the full mechanics of it, we can't really accurately judge it, but let's use it anyways. Assuming that she could use her silver eyes, it wouldn't work on Maka. Before you argue, just read ahead. The silver eyes are said to work on Grim and Maidens, not evil itself. Second of all, black blood ISN'T evil. They specifically specify in BOTH the manga and anime that Black Blood isn't evil, it's madness. They even draw a clear distinction of that in the battle against Asura, when Kishin hunter doesn't work on him because he's not evil, but madness. We can also clearly see other characters such as Death the Kid, Stein, and Black Star using madness as a weapon to improve their strength, even though they aren't evil. Even assuming it did work, it didn't kill Cinder, why would it kill Maka? After using it, Ruby would be unconsious, and probably without aura, making her super easy to kill by Maka. On top of that, the eyes don't work like a bomb. You can't compare it to something like a bomb if that's clearly not what it does, it doesn't kill or even really damage the dragon, just freezes it, so more likely, it's like an EMP bomb, which creates a wave. Maka at this point is strong enough to take on Noah's strongest monsters and the Kishin's clowns, who are crazy strong, stronger than the Dragon grimm most likely, so if it didn't kill that, it wouldn't kill Maka. Not to mention none of Ruby's attacks would even scratch Maka with her BB armor.